Protector of the Dragon
by DarkSilencer1
Summary: (language) Serena's been apointed for protecting the dragon for when the dragon balls are scattered it's defenseless.
1. Beginning

Disclaimer: Don't own any of these characters. I don't follow the shows that well and basically I need all the advice on writing I can get.I hope you read it and help me out with your comments and I really hope you like it! lol ... Gracias .. take care.  
  
  
  
"This is bullshit." A petite blonde argued wearing black baggy pants hung off her hips with a small fitting dark brown T-Shirt that held the black letters INCUBUS to adorn her chest. "Look young lady, you don't follow the rules, you don't get the privileges other kids here bring." An old stern lady being the principle of the school reprimanded. "Detention, after school 45 minutes." This lady got right to the point and walked away. The blonde slammed her fist into her locker right as the old lady turned the corner of the hall. Growling under her breath she walked on to her next class leaving behind her a locker full of different size dents. It was English class and being the first week of school the teachers still didn't know her name. But they would learn quickly for her dark ebony blue eyes sparkled contrasting in the light of her golden hair placed in a pony-tail. A picture that would leave an image burned in your mind. "Sol, Serena," The lady's voice called out in the room and on impulse her hand was raised. "Son, Gohan." The young gentleman's next to her hand followed. It was like a raising of hands in a stand up wave. And you would think the teacher would realize that the seats she assigned went in alphabetical order. "There's going to be an assignment for this long four weekend you guys have coming up all ready. Very lucky spoiled kids you are." A soft smile coursed her lips as she spoke. "Yes, your partners will be the one that's sitting next to you at the moment, and it's about time you acquaintance yourself to that person well and politely. Tolerance will be strongly urged in order for a story to be accomplished between the two of you within four days. It doesn't have to be a long novel, not by far, a simple story, or statement, about anything that may cross the two of your minds." Someone groaned in front, "All ready. It's only been five days of school." "There's no way I'm working with him!" A girl screeched in back, eyes wide and repulsed. I stared straight forward burning a hole in the front wall with my eyes, realizing just then how much I hated group, more then one, just a single one besides myself, assignments. The guy scooted his desk closer to mine and waved a hand in the front of my face. I was tempted to bite it and noticed that muscle was wrapped around it gracefully formed so I turned my head towards him and met a big casual grin and sparkling black eyes. "Names, Son, Gohan, you can call me Gohan." Serena nodded slowly, "Sol, Serena.call me Sol." He laughed, "Last name basis huh?" "It's shorter, quicker for you to get to the point." Serena took out a sheet of paper, looked at the clock and started to feel sick, pressure building in her head. "Where you live?" She placed the paper and pencil in front of him and he took it questioningly writing an address. "Look, it's kinda out in the forests and woods area and may be hard."  
  
"Yeah, I'll get there don't worry. When's a good time for me to be over?" "Tomorrow afternoon?" Gohan stated at the same time questioning if that'd be all right with her. "1 o-clock it is," Serena got up grabbing back the sheet of paper and books starting to walk away. "Hey, Sol! Where ya going?!" Gohan shot up from his seat after her class wasn't over but she just kept walking out the door. The teacher looked worriedly at Gohan and walked up to him. "I'm sorry, Ms. Lieka." She introduced herself to him even though she had already in front of the class and stuck out her hand. Gohan responded shaking it firmly. "That girl's been known to come and go as she pleases, very independent." She smiled sadly, "And I understand if you would like to do this project on your own if there is any sort of problem of getting a hold of her or she refuses to help you out." "Ma'am, don't worry." Gohan smiled reassuringly. "She made sure she got my address, so I don't' think she plans on leaving me hanging for this one." The teacher laughed and nodded her head, "As you wish. If you have any questions," The teacher turned around and spoke in a louder voice directing the class, "don't be afraid to ask."  
  
Serena walked to the girl's bathroom and held her head in her hands. Taking out a black and white whirled marble with a red star in the center she muttered, "Life star power." Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and fluttered changing black. Her outfit of black jeans turned the darkest of green and her shirt faded black. A black belt buckled around her waist and she had bare feet with sunglasses shielding outsiders from seeing her but never did taint her vision. The jeans were ripped on the left knee and a black hat she wore backwards on her head covering her hair that hung straight down a little past her shoulders. The object that looked like a marble and that she held in her hand shifted into a black handle dagger with a sharp silver jagged blade. A silver dragon was at the hilt refracting the light. Sol jumped out the window of the bathroom and walked down the street slipping the dagger between her pants and belt. Nobody paid that much attention to her because all she looked like was another homeless kid on the street. A little boy screamed holding an orange ball with three red stars in the center while a dark shadow loomed over his small form. He shook stunned for the creature had four arms and two legs, green and the bloodiest eyes he's ever seen. Sol analyzed above crouching on the roof clasping onto the handle of her dagger. Narrowing eyes she jumped pulling back her arm back with the piercing blade and threw it right into the beasts left eye while she landed softly on her feet in another crouch blocking the boys view. Kneeling she faced him and held out her hand leaving it out there. He stared at it backing away at first when it came towards him. Looking at the black glasses he couldn't see, but he looked and kept looking and the black lenses seemed to dull and he could see warm blue eyes asking for trust and so he reached out touching her hand. The monster roared and slashed his arms wildly. Randomly three claws of his fingers rasped down Sol's left arm and blood quickly spilled. Sol turned and collected her hands focusing blue energy she powered it towards the beasts stomach making him fly back into a brick wall. The dagger in his eye dissolved and reappeared in Sol's right hand she stuck it back in her jeans, picked up the kid and jumped away, right then a green Namik appeared with a Saiyan man resembling the same sparkling black eyes of the kid she just met. On the roof she held the kid in her arms who hugged her digging his head in her side. She gently pried the grip he had on the ball and took it into her own hand causing it to vanish when it reached her grip. Jumping away she returned the kid to his bed and disappeared, making the kid wonder. Serena bandaged her arm wandering the streets wear the houses kept becoming more battered and old isolated far from the main part of town she walked entered through a rotting door. A scream of laughter was heard and then yelling barged through her eardrums. She saw her mom laugh with a big smile on her face as she jumped over the couch and a big man followed. His face wasn't so happy and bellowed at her incompetence causing her smile to falter and her blue eyes to turn solid cold. "Look lady, I don't have to take this shit from you." The man stepped forward in her face. "You can laugh at a ball of string idly sitting on your desk for no fuckin' apparent reason." The lady smiled and fell back laying on the couch. "Just because you can't find the joy that simple things bring doesn't mean you should shun others who can." "What do you mean CAN'T? There's no logical reason to laugh at a moth dancing on your ceiling because soon enough a whole clan will follow sleeping in your bed." A moth? Serena walked past them to the refrigerator, this was about killing a moth.  
  
Gohan came home seeing all the guys sitting around with serious sullen faces. "Gohan, We have another enemy." Goku stated as he walked through the door with a questioning face. Krillion took over with explanation, "We've felt weird energy disturbances and Dende's been receiving dreams that hold visions of .. just darkness it's very unclear." Gohan looked around the room studying everyone faces drawn out with a lingering sadness. "Where's mom?" His voice hightened alarmed. Goku laughed, "Aww, she just went to get some food with Bulma. We're starving!" "You and your damn stomach." Vegeta muttered head down in the corner of the room with eyes closed and scowling. 


	2. Getting to know the life a little better

They all sat around the table eating vegetables and rice that ChiChi, Goku's wife bought from the store.  
  
"It was quiet an experience. I never knew someone could be so forward as that. I was about to give the guy a big kick in the butt to teach him good but then a girl just showed up ." ChiChi explaining indignantly a tale that really happened to her thirty minutes ago ..  
  
30 minutes ago .  
  
ChiChi stood in line waiting to check out the two carts of grocery's she had. She shifted on her feet getting annoyed at the person in front of her. He looked seventeen and was trying to buy a pack of beer.  
  
"Legal age limit is 21." The cashier persisted dully chewing on a piece of gum and throwing the id back at him. The kid's black eyes narrowed as he growled taking his ID and walking away back to the liquor isle. The cashier girl immediately went on scanning ChiChi's items not giving any notice to what just happened.  
  
"Total .$124.34." ChiChi sighed thinking of how broke she is going to be and that Goku should get a job, yes, that's it, he'll be getting a job. Grabbing the two bags of grocery's filled to the top with food, forget beverages when you got hungry saiyans to feed. The guy that was in front of her a moment ago briskly moved towards the door . dismissing the fact that ChiChi was about to go the same way . they collided and they both fell scrambled. He cursed as the bear he had under his coat rolled out onto the view of the floor. The cashier didn't say anything only continued on what her job was supposed to be. He stood up and glared at the women on the ground that was fuming to herself about how people were inconsiderate today.  
  
"I'll give ya inconsiderate lady," The boy stepped on her loaf of bread compacting the pieces. Then pretended to help her by handing a head of lettuce but at the same time acting as if he lost his balance and used all his weight to catch himself on his hand, which went directly on top of the eggs. ChiChi opened her mouth wide ready to yell knowing that was not just a misfortunate accident by the smirk on his face.  
  
"Serves you right for making me loose my chance to smuggle out beer lady." His low voice was husky, amused at the fact that he did something to make her mad.  
  
"HOW DARE ." That's all she got when a small blonde hair girl crouched down started placing grocery's back in her bag in a neater order then they were before. The girl looked up when ChiChi stopped shouting but not at ChiChi at the boy. The boy silently got up and stared at her before walking out the automatic doors.  
  
"Uhh . thank you .but you don't have to do that." ChiChi stuttered uncomfortable for some reason at the unknown bent head that had all her grocery's back in her bags in a flash. When the girl stood up she looked small and frail, baggy clothes hanging off her skinny form.  
  
"No problem, my pleasure." She stated and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" ChiChi called after her. "I know this is kind of rude. But I really don't want a similar accident to occur again. Would you mind helping me carry these to my car?" The girl turned back and picked up one of the heavy bags with ease walking back out the door waiting for directions to where to go. ChiChi hurried after her.  
  
"Thank you, um what's your name?" She tried to break the unwavering silence. The girl looked at the women with black hair and caring black eyes.  
  
Back at the Son Residence  
  
"And she stated, Serena. It was just the most oddest thing and she had the most beautiful darkest bluest eyes I've ever seen." Gohan ears perked up at receiving the waves of the name Serena.  
  
"Serena? Did she say Sol?" Gohan questioned.  
  
"Well, no, she didn't give me a last name." ChiChi pondered while the others continued eating.  
  
  
  
Serena's Household  
  
"Well did you get the lettuce dear?" Serena threw the bag across the table and walked to the door of the basement.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat?" A gruff voice demanded from the side of her.  
  
"Don't bother her, she's has a tough day." The women with wavy black hair scolded firmly.  
  
"You always say that!" The male that had golden hair pulled back in a ponytail shouted.  
  
"What do you do down there all the time anyways?" The guy turned back to Serena.  
  
"George, stop it now! Leave her alone!" Serena shut the door behind her as she descended the steps.  
  
"What, We've never been down there, and there doors our sound proof yet I always hear music blaring!" Serena heard voices drifting behind her. She jumped the last seven steps and looked at her own space. There was a punching bag in the corner weights and bunch of open space. A stereo was in the corner and she turned it on listening to her CD, Taking Back Sunday. Stretching it was time for another strenuous work-out before heading to bed. And for five hours music was all you heard.  
  
Next Day  
  
Serena got dressed into dark blue baggy jeans and a white T-Shirt feeling a little happy today. Outside she could see the sun rise and feel the fresh air breeze through her window. It smelled goo-ood. The scratches on her arm were just that. Three long blood crusted scratches down from her shoulder to her knuckles. They split open again during her work-out. Pulling up her hair she grabbed a silver necklace and placed it around her neck. A little brown dog was hiding under her side table looking up with wide ice blue eyes. She laughed and called him over.  
  
"Hey boy!" The dog jumped at her and started licking her face dancing around the room. She laughed again while tying a watch to her wrist. Checking the time she realized it was all ready twelve from getting up late. She looked at her Frisky, her dog and smiled.  
  
"I know you haven't been outside in a good while. So why don't you come with me and you can explore the forests eh boy?" Serena spoke allowed looking at the dogs playful wide eyes and the wagging wildly of his unusually black tail. Serena bent down and it jumped in her arms. "Arg, heavy fellow." She grunted as the big dog barked she put him down and climbed out the window, "well, let's go!"  
  
They walked together the dog never leaving Serena's side only to sniff some bushes, polls, and be petted by some kids. When they reached the forest the dog's eyes that once sparkled darkened to adjust to the light. Serena's leisurely pace and relaxation seemed to turn more alert.  
  
"Well, I know how to get their boy. Follow me and don't get lost when you go off on your own all right?" The dog's eyes began to sparkle again once they heard his owner's voice and she started running with Frisky right behind her, they raced. When they reached an opening a small hut came in view and Frisky stopped and watched as Serena went into the clearing. She turned around, smiled and waved him off. He barked and turned tail to explore a sweet spiraling scent. Glancing at her watch Serena noticed it was 1:28. So she got distracted with a group of kids. No sweat, she was there. But she felt kind of worried. The way she left him there like that. Knocking on the door no one answered. Then a big loud crash and bunch of laughter and shouting could be heard through the door. A young boy answered the door with wild black hair and childish laughter. He looked just like a mini Gohan wearing a hat that held a five star dragon ball on top causing Serena's eyes to narrow a little. Gohan came up opening the door wider.  
  
"Oh hey!" Gohan greeted with a wide glorious smile. Serena softly smiled in return caught by innocent happy look that radiated off his face as he introduced his brother, "This is my little brother, Goten." Serena nodded and Goten laughed and jumped grabbing her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet ya!" 


	3. Mysteries

Serena nodded at Goten with a lingering smile as she glanced at everyone else in the room in respect. If there was one thing she learned in life, it was about how everyone deserves respect.until they loose it.  
  
"OH! It's you! I didn't know you were friends with my son! Thank you so much for helping the other day!" ChiChi exclaimed with a spark in her eyes.  
  
"I told you it was no problem." Serena's smile faded and her eyes were as clear as slate not giving anything away leaving ChiChi once again a little unnerved and her own smile faltered. Goten grinned and scratched the back of his head letting go of Serena's hand sensing the tension. Serena looked down when she felt the warmth leave her skin. Again, the dragon ball caught her eye. This time Goten noticed, he reached up and took it off the top of his head holding it out to her.  
  
"You want to see it! It's a dragonball! And my dad gave it to me! There's only seven in the whole entire world!" His hand still held it out eyes glittering with pride. Serena reached out about to touch it and then sharply pulled her hand away.  
  
"Naww .. that's all right pal, maybe later." Turning to Gohan, Gohan motioned her to follow him so they could get started. Goten pulled back his eyes wide and a little hurt as Serena abruptly walked away. Serena tensed as she felt the emotion radiate off his small form from her back. When she was about to walk into Gohan's study room she twirled around and struck an odd pose with a huge goofy grin on her face towards Goten. Goten jumped and laughed eyes brighter then before, before bouncing away outside as she disappeared behind the door into Gohan's room. Gohan was giving her an odd look of amusement.  
  
"What?" Serena responded smiling feeling a little more relaxed around these people.  
  
"Nothing ." Gohan lingered and then burst out laughing. "What do you think you were doing .with that ..uh .sporadic pose?"  
  
"Are you making fun of me?" Serena inquired raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No, no, not at all." Gohan's face was never left without a smile and Serena liked it that way.  
  
"Yes you are." She indignantly corrected his untruth. "Well I got to tell you that school ain't my best subject."  
  
"I can see that." Gohan smirked nodding grabbing some paper and two pencils.  
  
"Aren't we supposed to write this together?" Serena questioned.  
  
"Yeah, so what do you want to write about, eh?" Gohan jumped on his bed curling his leg underneath. His wild black hair stuck in various directions and he was wearing dark blue loose pants with white T-shirt. They're colors matched. Serena couldn't help but find that extremely disturbing and laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Gohan questioned as he sensed her staring at him.  
  
"Nothing, just that, we're pretty much dressed the same almost."  
  
"Almost. Your white shirt is smaller then mine and your pants are a darker blue, almost black just like your eyes." The correction made her laugh. It was light and easy as she sat on the other side of his bed grabbing a book for a surface to write on.  
  
"What about, how this assignment sucks?" Serena suggested. It could be about anything.  
  
"Overrated man, I bet you half the class with accomplish that argument." Gohan answered leaning against the wooden wall in deep thought. Serena watched him think. This wasn't a thing for herself. Getting bored at staring at his perplexed face she turned to look out the window.  
  
"The sky." She stated.  
  
"What?" Gohan's eyes lost the blank abyss look as he came back to his awareness outside his mind.  
  
"Let's write about the sky." Serena stated with a grin at his confused dreading face.  
  
"Uhh .. what could we say about that?"  
  
"Just look at it." And he followed her gaze out the window. It was sunny and the sky was a light blue. The tree's projected a lush green color off its canvas. It was like a painting, the reflections and shadows perfectly right and nothing moved within your sight.  
  
An Hour Later  
  
Gohan and Serena walked out of his room finished with the assignment. It was three pages long in Gohan's neater handwriting.  
  
"I didn't know you were left handed?" Gohan questioned after she started writing and showed him that it wasn't a good idea that he had gave her the pen. They all ready accomplished two pages that he written when she smiled amused staring at the wall.  
  
"I'm not." And Gohan looked at her in shock for she had tricked him.  
  
They both walked outside to see Goten and a lavender hair boy facing each other breathing hard. The ground was all stirred up and dirt covered they're forms.  
  
"Hey were you guys fighting?" Serena questioned interested.  
  
"Yeah! For fun though. Nothing like.out of anger." Goten responded gasping for air.  
  
"Speak for yourself. I still haven't forgiven you for waking me up with a cold bucket of water!" The cute lavender hair kid grumbled and Serena laughed.  
  
"Aww come on Trunks. It was just a joke." Goten defended himself exasperated until his friend lunged at him both of them hand to hand on ground.  
  
"You interested in fighting?" Gohan questioned at her focused face upon those two fighting.  
  
"Yeah man, it's like a second hobby." Serena smiled not really registering anything else.  
  
"What's the first?" Gohan asked curious smiling at her fascination.  
  
"Living."  
  
"You want to fight?" Serena stared at him in awe.  
  
"No way? You fight?" In Gohan's head the phrase 'if only you knew' crossed his mind, but nonchalantly he confirmed it,  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Trunks and Goten stopped fighting as soon as they saw two fingers going at it besides them. They watched in awe at the speed and force they projected. Gohan was shocked at how strong she was. Serena was thinking the same thing for him. Gohan grunted but silence radiated off of Serena. It was a deadly silence as they kept sparring on the ground for the next three hours. Breathing heavily Serena sat on a branch in the tree drinking a bottle of water Gohan provided her. Gohan was laying on the grass below her. There was a comforting silence between them . until it was broken.  
  
"Where'd you learn how to fight like that?" Gohan questioned.  
  
"Came naturally, I practice by myself most of the time now." Serena curtly replied breathing in the fresh air. "What about yourself?" The question was turned.  
  
"My father, everyone in my family and even my friends have been grown up to fight." Gohan strayed off looking at the clouds in the sky. "You aren't human . if you can possess such concentration of energy you know that."  
  
"I'm human if that's what you're implying." Serena growled.  
  
"That's impossible. Even I am half saijan!" Serena's eyes narrowed and Gohan jumped up as she jumped out of the tree both glaring at each other.  
  
"Saijan's are dangerous creatures, powerful." Serena's eyes were like stones and Gohan almost felt a chill. "I assume your brother is the same, as well as Trunks."  
  
"Yes. You ever hurt them you'll regret it." Gohan's threatened. His senses were on guard and an ominous feeling was created between the two.  
  
"I'm only friends with one saiyan in the world." Gohan's eyes went to shock trying to think who else she would know to be a saiyan. But when his thoughts left him and he looked at her .or tried to for she was gone and all you could hear was barking coming from inside the forest. 


	4. One Friend

"He's speakin' fuckin' shit if he says he understands what being human is!" Serena yelled jumping on her black comforter upon her bed and running her hands freely through her wet hair. She took a hot shower and threw on loose black pants with a black tank-top. Another guy stood leaning against the wall listening calmly to her rant.  
  
"But you know he's right."  
  
"I'm human you asshole. I didn't come from another fuckin' race. I was born here on Earth and worked hard to get where I am."  
  
"You were bestowed upon a special gift though. Which allows you to excel further then any human could."  
  
"Limitations are just in the mind." Serena growled while glaring at the standing figure.  
  
"To a certain extent." The calm ease of the deep voice made her slam the back of her head against the wall when she leaned against it in agitation.  
  
"I looove you." Serena's words rolled sarcastically against her tongue as she rolled her eyes. The figure smirked.  
  
"Of course sis."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Why not? We grew up together." Serena looked at the semi-tall figure against her wall giving her a piercing blue stare. His purple hair hung in his eyes and a sword hung on his back with a strap that crossed his muscular chest.  
  
"That and nothing more. Look, I was there when you needed me and now you don't need me. So what am I doin' here huh Trunks? When you saiyans can take care of yourself and protect the world. I'm useless."  
  
"Getting' jealous or sore Sere? We need you to keep us big guys in line. C'mon snap out of it. If there isn't a reason for you to stay here, then what about me? What about the whole family back there? Vegeta's goin' to miss you and you haven't even got the chance to meet the Son family."  
  
"That was all in the future. Dude I live in the present you shouldn't even be here. Right now on this Earth you are eight years old and I JUST met the Son family!" Trunk's blue eyes hardened.  
  
"In the future? The future to you is the present to me. Right now is the present to me because I'm here at this moment. You've been to the future with me. It wasn't the future to you anymore when you were there."  
  
"What are you trying to say.go back with you ..because nothing's here for me anymore?"  
  
"What's not here for you? Don't go getting selfish on me because all that's there at my home is war. And you don't want to live your life like that. Right now at least you got some peace. You don't walk outside and see a head decapitated on the streets."  
  
"At least .I did something useful there. The dragon doesn't need me anymore to protect it. When Freiza was trying to take them as his own I was in the future, oblivious, but the saiyans were here to take care of it. Risking there funkin' lives because I wasn't here and suffering greatly for it."  
  
"What if I stayed. Lived here." Trunks offered, gaze soft. "We can do a bunch of shit together." Serena smiled and looked at him amused. "We could mountain climb."  
  
"We could easily fly up a mountain." Serena contradicted.  
  
"Yeah but what's the fun of that? Eh? You're human right but you sure don't live as one." Serena laughed hugging her knees and looking at him with blue eyes sparkling.  
  
"Could we sky dive?" Trunks groaned her idea.  
  
"That's a lot like getting kicked into the ground."  
  
"Naww .it'll be a lot more slower and peaceful without the bruise of source that made it all happen." Serena winked. Trunks laughed and stood up walking to the window.  
  
"Do you feel that?" His voice questioned lowly causing Serena's eyebrows to furrow.  
  
"Yeah." She stood up and walked next to him. Opened the window door and took out the screen. "You coming?" She asked and jumped out running across the street. Trunks followed but not before pulling the window securely shut. They ran down the cemented streets until a block away hiding behind the corner of a building. They watched as a blue human floated in the air crackling with power. Goku and Vegeta stood side by side growling. Serena spotted Gohan on the ground. His face was smeared with charcoal and he was gripping his stomach trying to stand. No trace of exhaustion you could see on Goku's face but you could sense it. Vegeta though, all you could sense was arrogance and anger. A burning desire to fight. He drew back his leg and pushed off towards the creature.  
  
"No!" Serena whispered harshly and Trunks gaze darkened as they watched the stranger and Vegeta physically battle it out. Goku shot up right after he caught his breath swinging a kick at the guys head but missed. A dim flash of black light was noticed out of corner of Vegeta's eye but he knew better then to redirect his focus. Trunks looked over at Serena. She looked totally different and yet, like a normal ordinary human. He could sense though, he could sense a change. The atmosphere around her was focused energy instead of a serene peace. They watched as Vegeta was flung back through the piercing glass of a tall building. Goku hung in there planting a kick in the guys face only hesitating the blow that sent him back to the ground next to Gohan. Gohan stood up and was about to fly head on into an attack when a figure beat him to it. She was a normal girl wearing a base ball cap backwards, yet she knew how to fly ..and fight?  
  
Feeling a presence next to him Gohan looked to his left only to see future Trunks standing there concentrating on the battle in front.  
  
"Trunks?" Gohan breathed questioning the situation.  
  
"Just watch." Trunks answered and then like a second thought looked over and gave him a small smirk in a friendly 'long time no see' greeting. Gohan smiled before moaning as his right leg gave out and he caught him self with his arm before falling completely to the ground. Sol at that moment kicked the blue guys chest sending him into a circular building made of glass. He stood up blood dripping at the mouth angry. Sol floated there watching him with no response until he held out his hand holding a one star dragon ball smirking. Her eyes behind the dark glasses narrowed as he threw the dragon ball in their air and pointed his finger at it grinning. Serena shot towards grabbing the dragon ball trying to dodge the beam of energy at the same time and resorted to putting up an invisible energy shield reflecting it off. Loosing her concentration of landing though she crashed into the building the blue guy just got out of. Trunks unleashing his sword used instant transmission to appear behind the guy and took the distraction to his liberty stabbing him through the back. The creatures blue eyes widened in shock before turning around making the wound expand greatly and smirked at Trunks before vanquishing to a bunch of dusted fragments.  
  
A green guy identical to the brother of blue now stood there laughing. Serena stood up and shot a dark green ki of electricity to the man, which hit and he shook but still laughed. Thinking to herself Serena realized she had six of the dragon balls in her hands.but couldn't feel the presence of the seventh anywhere on this planet.  
  
Goku and Vegeta both ganged up and shot ki attacks at him engulfing his entire being and yet he continued to laugh .bruised and broken ..he still laughed and he laughed .until he was dead. 


End file.
